OS Drarry
by Elo18P10
Summary: Un os Potfoy pourquoi je dis Potfoy et non Drarry ? c'est juste que Harry se sentait rejeté !
1. chapter 1

Harry: Drago, La mère de ron m'a envoyé une boîte de chocolat pour Noël. Tu en ve...

Drago: umf

Harry: Tu les as déjà trouvé?

Drago: Euh...non, je... Je...

Harry: D'accord, bon maintenant que tu en as pris deux tu peux me rendre la boîte?

Drago: Oui, attend juste une seconde!

Harry: pourquoi?!?

Harry: ne me dit pas que tu viens de tous les manger en même temps ?

Drago: ...

Harry: Drago rend moi cette boîte tout de suite!

Drago: J'aime bien te voir t'agacer !

Harry: passe cette boîte Si tu veux pas que je te balance par la fenêtre!

Drago: N'oublie pas que les dortoir de serpentars sont dans les cachots! Tiens la voilà ta boite!

Harry : Elle est vide!

Drago: Judicieuse remarque!

Harry: Tu m'en a même pas laissé un !

Drago: Si c'est juste qu'ils sont dans ma bouche. Je peux en recracher si tu veux!

Harry: ou pas


	2. 2

Drago: Harry!!!

Harry: Drago!!!

Drago: J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents...

Harry: Cool, heureux pour toi!

Drago: Nan mais pour une fois que je veux dire un truc sérieux!

Harry: Parce que ca t'arrive? C'est un miracle!

Drago: Mes parents m'ont demandé quelque chose...

Harry: Dragino qui réfléchis!!!

Drago: Harry, arrête!

Harry: OK, je me calme!

Drago: Mes parents m'ont proposés d'emmener quelqu'un avec moi pour le repas du nouvel an.

Harry: Tu compte emmener ton splendide, resplendissant et si modeste ego?

Drago: oui bien sûr, cela va de soi que lui je l'emmène ! Mais je pensais à toi aussi

Harry: Mais et ton père? Il n'est pas au courant !

Drago: Il va bien falloir qu'il te rencontre à un moment de toutes manières!

Harry: Il va pas appeler Voldy?!?

Drago: Voldy? Tu veux parler de voldemort? Depuis quand il a un surnom? Tu m'en a même pas donné à moi!

Harry: Oh, entre voldemort et moi il c'est établie une relation depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! Donc nous nous sommes donnés de petits surnoms amicals!

Drago: Ne me dit pas que toi et...

Harry: ...

Drago: Harry?!?

Harry: ...

Drago: Harry arrête de t'enfouir sous la couette pour... Rire?!?

Harry: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Tu m'as vraiment cru?

Drago: arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!

Harry: C'est marrant!

Drago: J'ai peur...

Harry: de quoi?!?

Drago: De ton comportement le 1er janvier!


	3. 3

Harry: Drago, c'est quoi ce truc que je sens dans le lit?

Drago: Je dormais!

Harry: Drago, c'est quoi ce truc que je sens dans mon dos?!?

Drago: *ronflements*

Harry: allume ta baguette putain !!!

Drago: Calme toi, pourquoi tu me réveille comme ça?

Harry: Y a un truc dans mon dos !!!!

Drago: Bah Oui, y'a moi!

Harry: je sais bien que t'es là mais le te dit qu'il y a un truc derrière moi!!!

Drago: je vois rien moi!

Harry: MAIS SI!!! Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DE CYLINDRIQUE !!!

Drago:

Harry: Drago ???

Drago: ...

Harry: Drago explique moi pourquoi je ne trouve plus ma baguette!!!

Drago: Je ne veux pas que tu allumes la lumière la nuit...

Harry: c'est bizarre Dragino comme phrase, très bizarre!

Drago: Roh... C'est bon la voilà!

Harry: *allume sa baguette*

Drago: ...

Harry: Drago...

Drago: Euh oui?

Harry: tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais la nuit avec un éclair de feu dans le lit ?

Drago: ...

Harry: Drago!!!

Drago: C'est mon doudou!

Harry: Tu peux pas être comme tout le monde et avoir un ours en peluche?

Drago: un malefoy est unique!

Harry: Peut être mais en attendant ce balai me sépare de mon doudou!

Drago: Tu veux parler de la boîte de chocolat vide qui est sur ma table de nuit?

Harry: Non, de toi!

Drago: oh! Dans ce cas je change mon ryry de côté!

Harry: Drago, repose moi tout de suite !!!

Drago: pourquoi? Voilà! Mon petit ryry va pouvoir faire un gros dodo avec son doudou!

Harry: Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ca ! Eh mais! J'ai plus de place!

Drago: mais si!

Harry: je suis coincé entre toi et le mur!

Drago: c'était le but!

Harry: *pousse un peu Drago pour avoir de la place*

Drago: Tu pouvais demander!

Drago: Ryry?

Drago: tu dors ?

Drago: ou bien tu es mort ?!?

Harry: dort Drago...

Drago: Tu es vivant!!!!

Harry: *dort en serrant Drago*


	4. 4

Drago: Harry?

Harry: oui?

Drago: je peux te coiffer dit ?

Harry: on dirait une fillette qui demande à sa mère! Et la réponse est pourquoi?

Drago: je voudrais essayer de te dompter

Drago: ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête!

Harry: pourquoi tu veux me brosser les cheveux?

Drago: pour avoir une mèche de mon ryry avec moi tout le temps !

Harry: Oh, c'est tellement mignon ce que tu me dit ! Je pourrais avoir une mèche des tiens en retour?

Drago: Tu me demande une mèche de ma magnifique chevelure?

Harry: je la shampouiner tous les jours!

Drago: à voir!

Harry: je retourne à gryffondors en attendant donc?

Drago: Non, reste. Tiens!

Harry: merci, tu... Tu pleure?

Drago: snif... Oui!

Harry: mais, draginou!

Drago: oui?

Harry: tiens, ta mèche. Le fait que tu ai réussi à te séparer de l'une d'entre elle prouve que tu es le meilleur à mes yeux!

Drago: ryry, tu penses que je peux la recoller ?


	5. 5

Harry: Drago, pourquoi tout Poudlard est au courant pour nous?

Drago: Tu ne te souviens pas du match d'hier?

Harry: Non, je crois que j'avais trop abusé de la liqueur de chocogrenouille...

Drago: ce qui explique tout...

Harry: tout quoi?!?

Drago: après que tu ai attraper le vif d'or tu a crié : Drago, ton cul est magnifique!

Harry: Ah... Mais j'ai juste énoncé une vérité !

Drago: oui on peut dire ca...

Harry: J'ai croisé peeves ce matin qui m'as dit qu'il était heureux qu'on se soit trouvé.

Drago: étonnant venant de peeves!

Harry: mais après j'ai croisé Rogue...

Drago: Et ?!?

Harry: il m'a dit qu'il était content que je cite "le petit malefoy se soit trouvé quelqu'un de bien"

Drago: on pourrait sécher le cours de potion à ton avis ?

Harry: je ne pense pas...


	6. 6

Harry: C'est le premier janvier !

Drago: Boit

Harry: C'est quoi?

Drago: Du thé à la menthe

Harry: Mais... C'est dégueulasse !

Drago: je sais... Tiens tes habits!

Harry: pourquoi me tend tu une jupe?

Drago:...

Harry: Drago tu n'aurai pas osé?!?

Drago: Mais c'est pour que tu rencontre mes parents!

Harry: j'ai les cheveux long, blond et j'ai une voix aigu !

Drago: je sais ryry, je sais . Arrête de parler et va t'habiller Harrisa

Harry: Harrisa?!?

Drago: ton nouveau nom !


	7. 7

-Dans un train moldu-

Drago: Ryry, n'écarte pas les jambes. Une fille ne doit pas faire ca!

Harry: je ne suis pas une fille!

Drago: Pour aujourd'hui si !

Harry: je suis ridicule!

Drago: moi je te trouve comme d'habitude!

Harry: ...

Drago: tu me fais la gueule?

Harry: ...

Drago: Harry?

Harry: ...

Drago: Tu sais que tu es sexy en jupe?

Harry: il y a des gens autour Drago!

Drago: m'en fout je vais quand même rester le même!

*s'embrassent*

Harry: je pense que nous avons choqué le petit garçon d'a coté!

Drago: rectification, tu l'as choqué!

Harry: pourquoi?

Drago: je pense que le polynectar ne fait pas complètement effet...

Drago : ca te va quand même vachement bien les kilts !

Harry: tu n'aurais pas utiliser un sort d'oublie?

Drago: tu me sous-estime !

Harry: pervers!

Drago:


	8. 8

-repas des malefoys -

Drago: maman, papa, voici Harrisa. C'est une Serpentar!

Harry: euh bonjour monsieur, bonjour Madame

Narcissa: oh, je suis tellement contente que mon petit Drago ce soit enfin trouvé j'en petite amie!

Lucius: en effet, ta mère et moi commencions à nous inquiéter puisque tu refusais jusqu'à maintenant toute celle que nous te présentions!

Narcissa: je vais chercher le dessert!

Harry: je vais vous aider Madame.

Narcissa: ma petite Harrisa, vous resterez bien dormir chez nous ce soir. Nous n'allons pas vous faire repartir si tard!

Harry: nous pensions avec Drago repartir à Poudlard ce soir. Nous avons un examen de sortilège à la première heure demain !

Lucius: raté un examen n'a jamais fait de mal à personne! J'envoie un hibou à Poudlard pour les prévenir!

Drago: non papa, j'avais énormément révisé ce contrôle!

Lucius: ne ment pas à ton père!

Drago: je ne te ment pas!

Harry: oh! Vous avez un joli papier peint dans votre salon!

Drago: D'accord, on reste!

Harry: MAIS, JE N'AI PAS MES AFFAIRES!

Narcissa: ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te passer quelque chose ...


	9. 9

-chambre de Drago, manoir des malefoys-

Harry: Drago...

Drago: um?

Harry: ta mère m'as donné une chemise de nuit...

Drago: et?!?

Harry: elle veut me voir avec...

Drago: AH AH AH AH AH AH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

harry: merci de ton aide!

Drago: scuse ha ha ha ha moi ha ha

Harry: en plus je suis redevenu moi!

*toc toc*

Narcissa: Harrisa? Je peux te voir?

Harry: *chuchotements* drago, je fais quoi ?!?

Harry: je suis très pudique *tousse tousse* excusez moi

Narcissa: ce n'est pas grave !

Harry: Drago!

Drago: me broche les dchents!

Harry: tu aurais pas un truc à me passer?

Drago: je te trouve très bien moi en rose. Ca fait joli la petite dentelle!

Harry: grr...

Drago: toutes les autres affaires sont à Poudlard!

Harry: et c'est quoi cette armoire derrière toi?

Drago: rien!

Harry: ... Sérieusement ?

Drago: tu peux faire sans !

Harry: je suis chez tes parents qui croient que je suis une fille qui s'appelle Harrisa!

Drago: pas faux ! Attrape!

Harry: merci!


	10. 10

-chambre de Drago, minuit dix-

Narcissa: je suis contente pour mon Drago!

Lucius: moi aussi, il est tellement chou endormi avec cette Harissa!

Narcissa: elle n'avait pas les cheveux long et blond?

Lucius: Si mais c'est sans doute du à la lumière que tu les voient bruns et à la couette qu'ils te paraissent court !

Narcissa: certainement!

Drago: ryry? T où?

Harry: là!

Drago: Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelques chose?

Lucius: chut... Ils parlent!

Harry: tu as pensé à prendre du polynectar pour demain?

Drago: merde!

Narcissa: de quoi parlent ils?

Harry: je pense que je vais partir par la fenêtre en prétextant que mon père a eu un accident?!?

Drago: Harry, on est au deuxième étages !

Harry: merde!

Lucius: pourquoi Harry?!?

Narcissa: c'est peut être un surnom!

Harry: Drago, je vais partir avant qu'on ai des soucis!

Drago: d'accord...

Harry: Drago... Tu avais bien fermé ta porte?!?

Drago: oui pourquoi?

Harry: y a tes parents qui nous observe...

Drago: hein ?!? Zut!

Lucius : narci... Je crois qu'on est repérés ...

Drago: papa, maman vous faites quoi là?!?

Lucius: nous visitions!

Drago: tu visite ta maison ?

Lucius: on était venu vous voir!

Narcissa: nous nous demandions si vous comptiez faire des enfants ?

Drago: Harrisa dort... Je vais donc devoir vous expliquer... En fait, c'est impossible... Elle a eu un accident de sortilège qui l'a rendue stérile...

Narcissa: oh mon Dieu... La pauvre !

Lucius: nous allons vous lasser alors...

Drago: ryry, c'est bon... Ils sont partis!


	11. 11

-dortoir des serpentards-

Drago: ryry?

Harry: oui ?

Drago: tu savais qu'une moldu à écrit ton Histoire!

Harry: peut être...

Drago: elle t'as mis avec Ginny! Et moi avec Astoria!

Harry: quoi?!? Elle nous a séparer?

Drago: oui!

Harry: tu savais que des gens qui nous shipais nous appellais drarry ?

Drago: oui pourquoi?

Harry: je trouve cela injuste! Pourquoi es ce toujours ton nom en premier!

Drago: ca ne marche pas avec le tien !

Harry: Si! Bien sûr que ca marche, regarde, ca peut faire... Euh... Potfoy! Ou euh... Hargo!

Drago: c'est moche!

Harry: pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?!?

Drago: je les forcerais à nous appelé potfoy!


	12. 12

Drago: Harry!!!! Ta chouette, hedwige, Elle me fait peur!

Harry: elle a déjà mangé ce matin...

Drago: elle me fixe!

Harry: elle aime bien faire ca...

Drago: je prend ma douche!

Harry: je sais...

Drago: ...

Harry: elle te perturbe bien en effet!

Drago: pourquoi?

Harry: tu as oublié de mettre ton second après shampoing draginou!

Drago: tu n'aurais pas osé mettre une caméra sur Hedwige?

Harry: tu es lent à le voir !


	13. 13

-lit de Drago - (Non, pas de pensées malsaines, c'est juste que ron et Harry sont assis sur le lit)

Ron: *en pleurs* Harryyyy !

Harry: qu'es ce qui t'arrive? Allez viens t'assoir là!

Ron: Hermione m'impose un régime !!!

Harry: oh, mon pauvre ca doit être dur !

Ron: *pleurs*

Harry: *prend Ron dans ses bras* Ca va aller, tu vas y surviv...

Drago: Tu fais quoi ryry là?!?

Ron: tu sors d'où?!?

Drago: oh, moi?!? J'étais sous la couette!

Harry: Ron est mon meilleur ami, je le consolais juste!

Ron: en plus moi j'ai Hermione!

Drago: C'est le mien! Mon ryry! Pas touche!


	14. 14

Drago: Harry, ton destin est lié à serpentard!

Harry: hein ?!?

Drago: tout d'abord le rayon qui t'a fait cette cicatrice était vert! Ensuite, tu me rencontre moi!!!

Harry: ca fait deux arguments !

Drago: j'essayais juste de comprendre...

Harry: comprendre quoi?

Drago: pourquoi moi?

Harry: parce que tu es mon porte bonheur !

Drago: ...

Harry: Si si si si !

Drago: tu m'explique ?

Harry: je vais t'en donner un! Je suis devenu attrapeur grave à toi!

Drago: ce n'était pas le but de cette mission...

Harry: quelle mission ?

Drago: Je devais t'attirer en haut pour qu'on se retrouve tout les deux et te dire que je t'aimais...

Harry: C'est chou!

Drago: et si jamais ce n'était pas réciproque je te faisait tomber de dix mètres de hauteur...

Harry: tu n'aurai pas osé !

Drago: non... Quoi que !


	15. 15

Drago: ryry, ca te dit qu'on fasse un blind test ?

Harry: un quoi?!?

Drago: tu ne connais pas le blind test !!!! Ce jeu de moldu où l'on doit deviner la musique?

Harry: vaguement...

Drago: Vas-y, commence!

Harry: Ton énergie me surprendra toujours drago! Je commence !

*holding me back-Shawn mendes*

Drago: Shawn Mendes !!!!!

Harry: Tu connais ?

Drago: qui ne connais pas !! À moi :

*générique de Dora*

Harry: c'est agacant !

Drago: Tu ose critiquer ma musique préféré ?!?

Harry: drago, on est entrain de parler d'un générique de dessin animé!

Drago: J'ai le droit d'aimer Dora l'exploratrice!

Harry: Mets en une autre juste pour me rassurer drago s'il te plaît ?

Drago: D'accord tu verras elle est tellement bien !!!

*despacito*

Harry: J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur!

Drago: C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne connais pas les bonnes chansons ! Tu ne connais même pas Patrick Sébastien !


End file.
